Do You Know Yellow Tulips?
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Apa jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan? Kenapa kamu relakan hatimu untuk disakiti? Apa yang membuat bertahan menjadi tempat curhatnya? Apa yang akan lakukan apabila kamu kehilangan sahabatmu?


Langit biru memenjarai dunia. Memenjarai dunia layaknya sebuah bendungan air yang menghalangi air mengalir ke sebuah desa. Memenjarai dunia layaknya sebuah perasaan kasih sayang di hati. Perasaan kasih sayang? Ya, kasih sayang yang lahir dari hati kecilmu. Hati kecil yang membuat debaran tak menentu. Hati yang tenang kini terusik oleh sebuah perasaan ketakutan akan jatuh cinta.

Itu semua lahir ketika ia mulai terjebak dalam dunianya. Dunia lelaki yang ia cintai dari lubuk hatinya yang kecil dan dalam. Namun, bagaimana dengan lelaki itu? Bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu padanya? Akankah cinta ini terbalas untuk pertama kalinya? Bisakah sekali saja biarkan ia memandangi laki-laki dalam diamnya? Bisakah sekali saja biarkan ia memimpikan laki-laki itu dalam bunga tidurnya?

Apa jawabannya?

Tidak, tidak ada. Karena perasaan ini belum terbalas. Ini hanyalah kisah seorang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada pria yang ia cintai dan akankah kisah berakhir tragis?

**.**

**Cinta itu mengalir**

**Alirannya membuat debaran tak menentu**

**Layaknya aliran air yang tenang menjadi bergelora**

**.**

Tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa dunia itu terpenjara? Apa jawabannya kalian?

Dunia ingin keluar dari bendungan penjara ini. Namun, ia dihalangi oleh sebuah penghalang. Tahukah kalian atmosfer yang selama ini menghalangi dunia keluar? Tahukah kalian gaya gravitasi yang selama ini menghalangi dunia keluar? Dunia dihalangi oleh sebuah perasaan. Ya, ia dihalangi untuk melangkah maju oleh sebuah perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada.

**.**

Kamu diam termenung melihat kebahagiaan seseorang yang kamu sayangi. Ia tidak ingin diam. Namun, situasi dan suasana mengatakannya untuk diam. Apa yang membuatnya terdiam? Apa? Kamu hanya sanggup menatap kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari seseorang yang kamu sayangi itu. Ia adalah sahabatmu. Sahabat yang dulu menemanimu dikala suka dan duka. Sahabat yang dulu bersamamu. Sahabat yang dulu selalu disampingmu. Ya, itu dulu. Sekarang sahabatmu telah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Sahabatmu tersenyum ketika ia melihatmu dari kejauhan. Apa yang membuatnya tersenyum? Apa karena kamu datang? Atau karena kamu melihat kebahagiaannya?

Sahabatmu memanggilmu dan kamu melangkah mendekatinya walaupun tiap langkah yang kamu ambil menimbulkan luka teriris di hati kecilmu. Kamu tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganmu. Berusaha tersenyum walaupun keadaan ini membahagiakan.

Sahabatmu merangkulmu dan ia memperkenalkanmu pada kekasih sahabatmu bahwa kamu adalah sahabatnya.

Ya, sebatas sahabat.

**.**

**Adakalanya air itu tenang**

**Adakalanya air itu bergelora**

**Adakalanya air menangis di dalam air**

**Ketenangan dan senyumanmu tidak menjawab jawaban yang diinginkan dunia**

**Cinta itu menyakitkan**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari membahagiakan untuk sahabatmu. Karena ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Kamu diundang ke pesta pernikahan, tapi sanggupkah kamu datang? Sanggupkah kamu melihat sahabat yang kamu cintai bersanding dengan seorang gadis lain? Sanggupkah?

Jangan menangis.

Tangisanmu tidak dapat menjawab dunia.

Kamu berjalan dalam ketenangan. Kamu ingin membeli _lip gloss_-mu yang habis. Kamu memarkirkan mobilmu di depan _supermarket_. Padahal yang ingin kamu datangi adalah toko _make-up_. Kamu yakin kalau parkiran di depan toko itu penuh karena itulah kamu memarkirkan jauh di seberang toko.

Kamu menyebrangi jalan dengan hati-hati. Namun, entah bagaimana ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahmu. Kamu hanya terdiam, tidak sanggup berpindah dengan cepat. Tidak sanggup melangkah. Kamu membatu tepat ketika mobil itu menabrakmu dengan kuat dan melemparkanmu dari tempatmu berdiri.

Kamu tersenyum dalam balutan gaun putih yang berlumuran darah. Kamu memandangi langit biru yang seakan tersenyum padamu. Kamu dapat mendengar teriakan dan jeritan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tadi. Kedua kelopak matamu mulai terasa berat, hendak menutup mata _emerald_ indahmu.

Dengan perlahan, kegelapan memenjarai dirimu.

**.**

**Aliran air akan mati ketika tidak ada yang menggerakkannya**

**Aliran itu perlahan menjadi tenang**

**Tenang dalam kegelapan yang menjemputnya**

**Kegelapan yang panjang**

**Dalam tidurnya yang indah**

**Ada satu pertanyaan tertinggal dalam benakmu**

"**Apakah perasaan kasih sayang itu dapat mati?"**

* * *

**~ Next Chapter ~ **

**Aliran tenang bergelora**

**.**

Ia terdiam membeku ketika melihat tubuh sahabat yang disayanginya terbujur dengan berbagai macam peralatan di tubuhnya. Ia menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya. Menangisi semua yang telah ia lakukan. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari perasaannya?

**.**

**Lihat,**

**Air menangis di dalam air**


End file.
